


The Right Hand of Mischief

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frosthawk - Freeform, Graphic Sex, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short FrostHawk. Clint realises who he may really be and it may be thanks to Loki, now he needs him back and wants him in more ways than one. (Sort of Bad!Clint)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Hand of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Lets be honest there is sort of a plot here but I mostly just wanted to write these two going at it at least once, so it is not PWP but it also kind of is, I shall let you be the judge, enjoy!

He woke slowly to a dull throbbing at the front of his head raising his hand to check for any damage, before he could look around properly and figure out where he was he heard someone say his name.

“Clint?”  
He slowly turned his head toward the source of the voice and saw Natasha sitting next to him in what appeared to be his own bedroom on the helicarrier; she shifted in her seat searching Clint’s eyes before she spoke.

“It seems I managed to get him out of your head.” He raised a hand to his forehead and gingerly touched it to feel for any damage, there may be some bruising but it seemed generally alright.

“Yes, I can feel that.” Natasha studied him for a few moments before she seemed happy with the response, that it was definitely him and it was something the ‘real’ Clint would say. Once she was seemingly reassured Natasha stood to leave,

“I know you will more than likely be feeling a bit rough so I will leave you to it. See you later Clint.”

“Thanks ‘tasha.” He felt he shouldn’t be, but he was enormously relieved when she finally left the room and closed the door behind her. It wasn’t the fact he wanted to be alone he just needed to think about the idea that even though Natasha said she had got ‘him’ out of his head he didn’t actually feel any different.   
He definitely knew he was no longer being ‘controlled’ by Loki because there was a specific feeling of being called that wasn’t there anymore but his thoughts were exactly the same. Clint thought he would feel completely different but he didn’t and he didn’t know whether to worry or be reassured it was all him.

When he had been under Loki’s control he had still had a large degree of self-awareness, it was as if Loki had seen something in him that meant he would still stay with Loki despite knowing what he was doing. When Loki had basically taken him as his right hand man and that sceptre touched his chest, it was as if something had been unlocked in Clint. Something he may have deep down known was there but could never unlock himself, as if it were a primal instinct that needed releasing.

There was also an awareness of freedom that he had felt with Loki that he had never experienced before, the freedom to be himself and use his abilities to his full potential. Moreover, perhaps the most significant thing was a ‘fantasy’ if he could call it that, which kept running through his head when he was with him.   
Clint would keep envisioning himself as Loki’s equal; instead of just serving him he would be by his side being able to shine as a powerful man in his own right. It was also clear he had been having ‘other thoughts’ about him, he wanted to blame these thoughts in particular on the fact he had been under Loki’s influence however he knew this definitely was not the case.

He was certainly attracted to Loki’s power, his ideals and ideas, it just so happened that he was likewise attracted to the god that came with them.  
The thing was he had a strong suspicion that Loki knows exactly what he had been and still was thinking and Clint could not begin to figure out how he would react.

* * *

It had now been a few days since Loki had escaped from the helicarrier and everything had been questionably quiet on the ‘taking over Midgard’ front leaving a slightly confused and concerned group of Avengers. No one had produced any plausible theory that explained why Loki hadn’t attacked yet so they just assumed he was biding his time giving them a fortunate interval to prepare for anything they could.

While all of this was going on Clint was becoming increasingly frustrated with all of the monotony, it had only been a few days but it had been the same thing constantly over and over. He was so much better than this, he could be so much more and this was why he wanted, needed, to be with Loki; he needed to be with him and in more ways than one.

They were currently sitting around a large table, at what Clint now called the ‘base’ of the helicarrier, discussing possible plans of action when Clint abruptly stood up. The anger at doing nothing was finally getting to him and he had finally had enough, he quickly left the table and started toward his room as fast as he could without actually running away.   
Those who were at the table merely let him go assuming that he was annoyed at being bored and wanted to be alone, well they were nearly right.  
As soon as he reached his room he hurriedly locked the door and sagged against it, raising a hand to his head to try and massage away an oncoming headache. A mere moment later he jumped in shock, nearly hitting his head on the door, when he heard a voice; the smooth sound of which washed over him and made him exhale heavily in relief.

“Tedious lot, aren’t they?” Clint slowly raised his head toward the sound, although he knew the voice he was still rather stunned to see the figure standing there. He was even further surprised to see him standing there in a simple shirt and trousers, not the whole ‘armour thing’ he usually had going on. Once his brain had finally caught up with him and he had stopped staring he finally spoke,

“How the fuck did you get in here?!”

“It just happens to be one of the perks of being a very powerful being who just so happened to study magic.” Clint merely raised a disapproving eyebrow at Loki’s smart-ass retort as he relaxed against the door again.

“I don’t actually think you know how fucking relieved I am to see you, if relieved is even the right word.” Loki moved closer to Clint almost prowling until there was merely half a foot between them, Clint searching Loki’s eyes as he tried to gauge what he may be thinking.

“Oh I think I may have some idea Barton, you certainly did have some interesting thoughts when you were with me after all.”

“And I see you are not entirely surprised by that.” To be quite honest Clint wasn’t surprised himself. It was as if the way he had been thinking of Loki was simply a natural progression.

“Of course not and I see that you aren’t all that surprised by it either.” Sometimes it worried Clint that Loki could possibly know everything.   
“What did surprise me however was how… inventive some of your thoughts were.” When Loki had paused he had brought a hand up and effectively pinned Clint against the door by his shoulder, Clint was rarely intimidated and he knew this man was dangerous but he also for some reason felt he was at no risk of harm and did not try to move. Loki narrowed his eyes at Clint, almost predatory and his voice was deep and soft as he spoke,

“I know who you really are Barton, I know what you could be, what we could be. I know what you want to be and I know what you need.” Loki’s hand now moved from his shoulder, his fingertips trailing down his chest and coming to a stop on his waist, gripping it firmly.

Loki’s gaze roamed over Clint’s face drinking in the image of his parted mouth and the penetrating stare of his lustful eyes giving away everything, as if Loki could see the thoughts currently running through his head. Loki brought his other hand up to Clint’s neck, letting fingertips trace over the warm skin before coming to play with the zip on his vest.   
He purposefully held Clint’s gaze for as long as he could manage, before himself becoming impatient, and slowly pulling the zip down revealing the torso of the well-toned archer. He then used the hand on Clint’s waist to pull him forward, hips grinding together, before Loki finally captured his mouth with his own.

The hand on his waist was strong and commanding as the other grabbed his short hair and pulled it firmly enough to tilt his head back as his mouth was ravaged by the god, all nipping teeth and needy lips. This was it; this was what he wanted, for all intents as purposes the rest of them could go fuck themselves it was time to get what he wanted.   
His thought was stopped by the sound of his own whine as he felt deft fingers undo his trousers and slide beneath the material of his underwear.

He was already achingly hard, as if Loki had heightened his sensitivity in such a way that he moaned shamelessly against Loki’s mouth as his hand started to move. He nearly mewled with want as Loki pulled away slightly but kept his hand moving,

“Is this what you want? Is this what the little hawk needs?”

“Fuck, yes. Oh god, need it.”

“Oh, ever so eloquent Clint.”

“Shut up.” Clint reached up to pull Loki toward him again but growled in frustration as the hand moved from his straining member and his wrists were forcibly grabbed, leaving Clint looking a little more than annoyed.

“I don’t think so Barton.” Loki’s voice was low and threatening and it sent a shiver of pleasure through him that went straight to his groin. Clint licked his lips as he tried to move forward looking for the contact he craved, but he gasped as the grip on his wrists was released and he was roughly turned around until his chest was flat against the cool metal of the door.

Before he could push back he felt his hands being grabbed and held above his head against the door; another slender hand went down his back leaving angry red scratches as it went, drawing another groan from Clint. As Loki reached the small of his back he quickly moved his hand to pull down the unfastened trousers and the underwear along with it, exposing Clint to the cool air.   
The material gathered around his thighs while Loki snaked his arm around Clint’s waist pulling him back so he could grind against him, Loki’s hand then wrapped firmly around his member and started to move. As Clint threw his head back, breaths becoming heavy, Loki licked his way down his neck and stopped at the nape where he bit down roughly.

Clint let out a strangled cry as Loki continued biting and licking, crudely marking the Hawk as his own, his cock twitching as a smooth palm was rubbed over the head. Clint started rutting against his hand impatiently, wanting more from him.

Loki was starting to become impatient himself, hearing the filthy sounds he was eliciting from Clint had him on the verge and he needed to take him. Clint practically whimpered as he removed his hand but they were soon replaced with mewls of want as he heard Loki divest himself of his clothing, somehow still not removing the hand keeping him still and pinned to the door.   
Clint’s tongue darted out reflexively as Loki brought up his hand in front of the archers mouth and finally moaning lightly himself as his fingers were taken into Clint’s mouth.

His tongue worked around the digits, cheeks hollowing as he sucked slickening the skin. Loki’s mind focused on all of the other things he could put that skilled mouth to causing him to rut his hips against the flesh of Clint’s behind while he put his own mouth to good use; sinking his teeth into Clint’s shoulder then soothing the mark with his tongue before finding another piece of skin to claim.

He couldn’t wait any longer to take what was his, so he quickly brought his hand from the practised mouth and heard Clint gasp as the tips of his now slick fingers teased at his entrance. He slid in a finger and started working it in and out slowly making sure it was fine before he added another.   
Loki slowed the pace down considerably wanting him to be well and truly worked up before he let himself succumb to his own primal desires. He grinned as Clint growled and pushed back against his fingers roughly and impatiently. Loki moved his mouth to Clint’s ear and licked the shell of it before whispering to him, making sure his fingers were still working enough to keep the archer frustrated.

“Don’t worry; I am going to give you everything you want.” With that Loki added another finger, allowing Clint a few moments to get used to the sensation before he starting working them at a faster pace, pushing them deeper. His own cock was already leaking in anticipation and virtually throbbed when he heard the needy drawn out groan from him as he hit the small bundle of nerves in Clint with his fingers.

It only took that and seconds later Clint was divest of the fingers but felt Loki shift and unhurriedly start to press against the ring of muscle, it seemed like minutes before his length was being surrounded by the tight heat; the quiet was penetrated by breathy moans and lewd sounds from Clint Loki could not begin to describe. Once he was fully inside Clint, Loki released Clint’s hands which immediately reached behind him and pulled Loki against him by his hair.

“Move.” Clint’s voice was horse with lust as he spoke as Loki felt obliged to do exactly as he said. As he started thrusting his hips Clint turned his head and licked along Loki’s bottom lip before pressing his lips to Loki’s. It was not long before their tongues were intertwined; licentious groans were muffled in the kiss as the thrusts became harder and increasingly more erratic.   
All restraint was soon abandoned as Loki started to feel the heat pooling in his groin, he wrapped a hand around Clint’s straining shaft and moved in time with his thrusts bringing Clint nearer to the edge himself.

“Ah, fuck Loki.” Hearing his name in such an unrestrained needy voice was enough to push Loki forcefully over the edge and he thrust harshly into him a few more times before him came inside Clint with a shout. Loki brought his head forward placing small nips and licks along Clint’s neck while his hand brought Clint to the peak of his orgasm, his body shuddering with the climax. The sheen of sweat on their skin from their exertion immediately began to cool and Clint brought Loki’s hand up to his mouth again and cleaned of the remnants of his climax, earning a deep sigh from Loki.  
As the heavy breaths started to calm Loki gradually pulled out of him and slowly turned Clint around pressing his body flush against Clint’s drawing a quiet gasp from the archer before finally speaking,

“Doubtless that it does need asking but are you going to join me?” Clint had been waiting for the question, no matter which way it was phrased, so he did not have to think twice before he answered.

“Oh fuck yes.” Clint ran his hand through Loki’s dark hair before grasping it and bringing their mouths together yet again.

* * *

After an exceptionally wearing training session in the helicarrier’s gym area Natasha decided that she had better go and check on Clint, as he had been in his room since he practically stormed out of the meeting. She knew he wanted to be alone but there was no harm in checking in on him. As she arrived at his door she was not really surprised to find it locked,

“Clint?” She rapped on the door a few times, still unsurprised when there was no answer, if Clint was anything it was stubborn so she decided to head on in regardless of what he might think.  
The quiet in his room was unsettling, even for him, it was almost stifling. There was absolutely no sign of him anywhere; he had certainly been in his room if it was locked as he usually left it unlocked even when he wasn’t there.   
After another quick check even looking in the bathroom and finding he was nowhere to be seen the panic started to slowly creep up on Natasha. After trying to contact him several times on the comms they nearly constantly had on the panic hit her in full force and she sprinted to the base where Natasha knew she would find people. As soon as she entered the area everyone there seemed to jump to attention concerned by the uncommon look of worry on her usually stoic face.

“Clint is gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, reviews are very welcome =)


End file.
